The Burning Uzumaki
by jCOOLn
Summary: Saskain was an uzumaki that developed a bloodline, that she had no prior connection to. After the destruction of Uzushiogakure, she had a one night stand with the jinchiriki of son goku. After the one night stand, she found becomes pregnant, so she moved to hoshigakure, and started the star training. She died in child labor, but left naruto with great power. Lava/boil/blaze/scorch


The Burning Uzumaki. (2)

Saskain Uzumaki was sitting in a bar in shukuba town. Her home had recently been destroyed by the joint attack by the stone-cloud-mist alliance. She was able to escape, and had been wandering around for a couple of years now.

She was a lovely woman, with dark, long, red hair. She had a slender waist, two C cup breasts, and a nice bubble butt. She was an average height for women, and had a fair tan. If one locked at her muscles they would see a toned body, of a ninja, with beautiful emerald eyes.

She was one of the Uzumaki that manifested a strange ability. In her child hood, she discovered she had an affinity for both wind and water. After a few tried, she learned that she could make ice jutsu, like the yuki clan of the mist. She worked hard to master her wind, water, and ice jutsu. She was also very good in taijutsu, and genjutsu, but her true talent was in fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu. She was considered a prodigy in both, and quickly masters all that uzushiogakure had to offer. Since uzushiogakure was known as the greatest kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu users in the world, she learned much. It still wasn't enough to negate the overwhelming numbers of the joint attack though, and soon there village fell.

After that she started to drink to numb the pain. Tonight she had been drinking heavily, and a handsome man she had never seen before, had just come in. After a few more drinks, they were both drunk off there rockers. After that they retired to saskia's room, that she rented . They had a long and drunken induced night. When saskia woke up, she realized what happened and quickly packed and left, without even waking the man. Saskia was a sensor ninja, so she could feel his chakra affinity. It was earth and fire, but had a strange mixing sensation. She figured he had a bloodline, since that sensation was usually what it meant.

After another month of traveling, she started to get sick in the morning. Eventually she went to a doctor for an examination. He informed her that she was pregnant. At first she was terrified about what to do, but soon realized it was a chance to rebuild the Uzumaki clan.

She decided to go live in one of the minor villages since three of the major ones were the reason her home was gone, and there so called allies hadn't come to help. They just waited for the joint attack to weaken, before striking. They even tried to rummage through uzushiogakure, but never found anything. No she would go to one of the minor villages and restart the clan. After a generation or two, she figured they would go back to uzushiogakure.

After searching high and low for about a month, she stumbled across hoshigakure. It was a small ninja village, with an average library, and a decent number of ninja. After she arrived she went to speak to the hoshikage. After an hour of discussion she agreed to become a ninja of hoshigakure, if she was allowed to restart her clan here. She agreed and started the star training.

The star training was when ninja would sit around a meteorite, that gave off chakra increasing radiation. She was unaware of the side effects of the training, and started immediately. After five months she perfected it. Around her decent month if pregnancy her health began to fall. Apparently the radiation, and the child birth, were taking a lot more out of her body then she thought. The doctors didn't believe she would make the delivery, but she shocked them.

After nine months of pregnancy saskia was finally giving birth. She was having a difficult time holding on to life, but she wanted to see her baby at least one time before she died. She also wanted to impart the 'wisdom' of uzushiogakure on her son, by drawing a seal on his shoulder that would activate when he was ready.

After a couple of hours in the delivery room, a cry filled there air, and a collective gasp could be herd. Saskia was scared. 'Was there something wrong with my baby' was her thoughts, until she saw him. He was a handsome baby boy, who had inherited her dark red hair, her fair tan, and emerald green eyes. She could see some of the handsome features of his father in the way his face was shaped, but that wasn't what had everyone so shocked. Surrounding her baby, was a 'cloak' of what looked like purple chakra. It seemed her Uzumaki blood, the radiation from the meteorite, and her pregnancy had given her baby the ability to create star chakra on his own. She hugged him as tears rolled down her eyes. 'I love you my baby naruto', was all she said, before she started writing as complex seal on his left shoulder. Then she shouted," Uzumaki secret sealing jutsu: knowledge of your ancestors!" After that she pushed all of her remaining chakra into his seal, before fading from this world forever.

After she passed away, naruto was given to a wet nurse to be raised until he became a ninja. The wet nurse did her job, but that was all. She didn't cuddle him, or encourage him. She just kept him alive, and taught him everything she could. This continued for the next five years.

At the age of five naruto entered the small academy hoshigakure had. After a week, the instructors were calling him a genius. He quickly learned the leaf balancing technique, and instinctively taught himself wall walking. After he did that a teacher informed him that the library had many chakra control exercises. That set off a chain reaction. Naruto quickly learned everything he read. He mastered the water walking exercise, and then the kunia balancing exercise. After that he went on to learn all of the nonelemental jutsu in the entire library. He studied everything, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, med-jutsu, but there was no fuinjutsu. He quickly memorized everything he saw. By the age of six, naruto had learned, and mastered, everything in the entire academy library.

The hoshikage was so impressed, that he sent one of his best ambu to train naruto. The ambu quickly realized how powerful naruto, already was. After discovering naruto didnt know any elemental jutsu, he gave naruto a piece of paper that would determine what affinity he was born with. He was shocked when the paper told him, that naruto had a power affinity towards four elements. He had the wind, water, earth, and fire release. After this discovery, they took a sample of his blood to run a bloodline test on him. They were shocked when they discovered he had four bloodlines. He had the lava, boil, scorch, and an unknown one. They were curious about the unknown one, but focused on the task at hand.

For the next year, naruto mastered his four natural elemental affinities to perfection. He mastered every jutsu for the earth, water, wind, and fire release, and even invented some of his own. He also continued his training in the other fields. He was able to use a few low level genjutsu without hand signs, he was undefeated in tai, and kenjutsu, and was able to heal deep cuts and bruises.

When naruto turned eight, he started working on his bloodlines. Hoshigakure couldn't help him much on this, since they had never had trained a ninja to use any of the bloodlines, naruto had. It didn't matter to him, though. He learned as he went, and was able to invent many techniques on his own. The easiest to learn was lava, and it was also the most versatile. He could even make rubber with it. After a while of training his bloodlines, he figured out what his fourth bloodline did. His fourth bloodline, gave him the ability to manipulate his fire affinity, and bloodlines. It allowed him to control it without the use of hand signs, plus it gave him a better immunity to fire. He decided to call it the Blaze Release. He didn't tell anyone, since a ninja had to keep his secrets. He also used his blaze release in combonation with his bloodlines. It made it easier to shape them. After a year of training his bloodlines, naruto was without a doubt the most powerful ninja in all of hoshigakure.

On naruto's ninth birthday, he was taken to the meteorite for star training. Naruto could make the star chakra on his own, so he didn't see why he had to be near it the whole time. The more he trained in using it the more powerful, and potent his chakra would become. Eventually, after much training, naruto was able to create a twelve tailed, 'cloak' that empowered him. It seemed every tail made him stronger, and that seemed to scare some of the ninja. They also started to train him on how to use the cloak for ninjutsu. Apparently they could make the cloak do just about anything. Naruto's favorite was when he sprouted wings, and flew into the sky. The 'star dragon jutsu' was cool as well. When naruto had turned ten, he was already a master of his star chakra.

When he turned eleven, naruto was given the right to self train. He used most of this time to further his own abilities, and create new jutsu. He first started to mix his star chakra with his bloodline techniques to find out what happened. Then he set out to make more jutsu for his bloodlines. He focused more on the boil, and scorch release, since he already had so many jutsu for his lava, and blaze release. He figured if he added shape manipulation to them, he could make much more jutsu. He later invented the scorch release: demon lantern jutsu, great blazing ball jutsu, multi blazing balls jutsu, and many more. He recreated many wind and water techniques, but used the boil release for them instead. The great sphere jutsu, for instance, was recreated as the great boiling sphere jutsu. It looked like a large compacted cloud, but when it hit, it exploded melting everything it touched.

One day while he was training he sensed a powerful chakra source. He was the most powerful source in the village, so who was this new second? He went out in search for whatever it was, but no matter what he did he couldn't find it. Finally he got so aggravated he used a jutsu, he invented for his sensor abilities. He called it the 'Mind's Eye of the Kagura', or just the 'Minds Eye' for short. It allowed him to see chakra in much better detail, and much more. When he used it he was shocked at what he saw. Standing ten feet away was a small chameleon.

"No wonder I couldn't find the chakra source. It was so well hidden,so small, and the creature itself was also hidden so well, no one without a dojutsu, or sensor abilities could have ever found it." Spoke naruto, as he approached the chameleon. The shocking thing that happened was when the chameleon looked at him and spoke.

"Hey who you calling small!" Shouted the chameleon.

Naruto was shocked that a chameleon just talked, but then remembered what he had learned when in the academy. Apparently there were creatures with human level intelligence, that were called summons. There were many types of summons, and what they did varied from summon to summon.

'This must be a summon.' Thought naruto, as he schooled his facial features.

"Oh my apologies, mr chameleon. I wasn't aware of you summoned statice. I wasn't even aware that there was someone with a summoning contract in hoshigakure." Spoke a smiling naruto. He watched as the chameleon walked closer to him.

"I'm not a summon of hoshigakure. Im katsu of the chameleon clan. I'm looking for someone who went missing along time ago. Our old summoner died before releasing his summons, and the summon didn't realize it. He has been stuck on this plane for a long time. I was sent to find, and inform him that his job was up." Spoke katsu.

"Ohhh well I don't think you will find him in Hoshi. I have sensor abilities, and besides me and you, there isn't nobody above a high C ranked ninja in this village." Spoke naruto.

"Ohhhh that's to bad. I have looked everywhere, but it seems that the signs were just not right here either." Spoke a what looked like a depressed chameleon.

"Signs?" Asked a curious naruto, as he tried to change the topic.

"Yea. Shiromari, our leader, the one who is stuck on this plane, has many abilities. The one our former summoner made use of the most was his ability to look like buildings, or structures to lure enemy ninja inside, so Shiromari would eat them." Spoke katsu.

"We'll I could be wrong, but I herd of a haunted castle that is said to eat travelers, ninja, and whatever else enters it." Spoke naruto.

"Really! That sounds like him. He is big as a castle, and all chameleons are extremely loyal." Shouted a happy katsu.

"Do you need any help with retrieving Shiromari?" Asked a slightly hopeful naruto. He was so tired of Hoshi, that he wondered if melting it to the ground would make his life any better.

"Won't your village know that your gone?" Asked the chameleon.

"Naw. A shadow clone is plenty enough to fool these idiots." Laughed naruto.

"We'll if you want to, I'd love the company." Spoke a smiling chameleon, as it climbed up naruto's leg, up his back, and then perched himself on naruto's shoulder.

"Alright then it's decided." Spoke naruto..

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Shouted naruto, then a copy of him appeared beside the original.

"Ok your mission is to make sure these idiots don't know I'm gone." Spoke the origonal.

"Ok boss" spoke the clone.

"Ok katsu, lets to find the boss." Shouted naruto, as he reached in the direction of the haunted castle.

They spent the entire week looking for the castle. During this time naruto, and katsu became fast friends. Katsu gave told him what it was like living in the summons world, and naruto told katsu about how crapy his life had been. Katsu felt sorry for naruto. It seemed that naruto was only seen as a weapon, or a way to bring Hoshi to prominence. After a few more days the came across a creepy looking castle.

"I think this is it." Spoke naruto

"Yeap that's him." Spoke the chameleon.

"Hey boss! Our summoner is dead. You don't have to guard the castle anymore!" Shouted katsu.

"He must be able to here you." Spoke naruto.

(The go inside the boss chameleon. Destroy the contract. Naruto becomes the new contract holder. Katsu is his personal summons. Naruto is back in hoshigakure.)


End file.
